Detective Hikari
by Klonoa
Summary: I know crappy title. It's a sort of crossover of Detective Conan. I've gotten into those comics. So some people and like all the cases aren't mine because I have no imagination. I'm going to put my favorite pairings for the heck of it.


K: I'm sorry! *Twitching* every time I try to think of a chapter different ideas come to my mind making me want to write it down like this.

Yami: *sighs*

Yugi: Just try your best!

K: And finals are coming soon too! After Xmas that is.

Yami: This is going to be a strange story.

K: I have no imagination because most characters aren't mine and the cases aren't mind and I made a sort of crossover of Detective Conan. I thought it was cute and funny so I wanted to write something like it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It's okay we'll find Yug," Jounouchi said standing by the doorway.

Yami sighed. It had been hours since Yugi was missing he hadn't come home from school and Yami tried to use their link but it felt like Yugi had passed out or something. What was worse was jiichan was going into the detective biz and Seto even agreed to make some gadgets. Jounouchi some how conned (is that how you say it?) him into doing it.

"Bye Jounouchi-kun," Yami closed the door and slowly walk to the couch and threw himself onto it.

"Oh aibou please be okay."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The little form was running as fast as he could but tiring out quickly.

He looked back to see the cops weren't following him anymore. He stopped leaning over his knees trying to catch his breath.

'I can't believe it! I was just curious and they saw me and wanted to kill me.'

Then he began running again; 'I need to get to Yami…Wait!' He stopped, and whacked his forehead. 'The mind-link!' 

/Yami! /

//Aibou! Where are you?! //

/I'm coming home and I have a lot to explain. /

He felt a mental nod from his other.

//Okay aibou. I'll be waiting. //

After the connection was cute Yugi ran faster remembering the events a while ago.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So you guys have detention?" Yugi questioned Jounouchi and Honda.

Jou nervously rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

Yugi sighed, "you guys are going to be in major trouble someday."

"Nah. Anyway you have Yami with you," Jou grinned.

Yugi looked down, "Actually grandpa asked Yami to stay home and help him with something."

"Oh. What about Anzu or Ryou?"

Yugi shook his head, "Anzu has dance practice and Ryou has to help his dad pack for a trip."

"So you'll be walking alone?" Jou asked concerned.

Yugi gave him a reassuring smile, "Jou I've been walking home alone for who knows how long."

"Are you sure?" Honda asked also concerned.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway bye guys!" Yugi waved, leaving the room.

"Bye," the both said.

Yugi was walking down the usual route home when he heard some people talking in an alley. (Yami: Why is it always an alley? K: *shrugs* Yami:…)

Yugi peaked into the alley seeing a man in black and a bald man.

"Look I came be myself just like you said!" said the bald man.

"I know you did Mr. Cleo. I checked to make sure from the top of the building," smirked, the man in black.

"Come on I need it…"

"Don't be so impatient. The money comes first," he said still smirking.

Mr. Cleo opened the case. "Here!"

Yugi's eyes widened, 'There's got to be at least one million dollars in there.'

"Right than," the man took the case.

"Now give me the film," Mr. Cleo demanded.

Yugi frowned, 'Film?'

"Here you go! Film of your company's gun smuggling," the man tossed the film at Mr. Cleo, "You shouldn't be so naughty."

Yugi took out a camera from art class and clicked silent pictures.

"Shut up! Compared to the things you guys do…" Mr. Cleo started saying.

"I wouldn't say any more," the man said reaching for his gun in his suit.

Yugi kept taking pictures of the scene; he didn't notice a shadow behind him.

"Stupid kid!"

Then Yugi felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he fell to the ground semi-conscious.

"Stupid brat listening on us," said another man in black with long blonde hair who had hit Yugi.

"Should we kill him?" the other man in black asked.

"No, no guns. The police are still surrounding the area. We'll use this," he took out a pill from a container, "The new poison the organization developed." He put the pill into Yugi's mouth and forced him to drink some liquids.

"Hurry up!" the man with the case yelled.

"Yea…so long kid," then he ran with his partner.

'It hurt's… I feel so hot like I'm burning! Oh Yami… I feel like my whole body's melting.' Then Yugi blacked out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey over here we found something!"

'Am I dead?'

"Wait he's still breathing! Hurry! Call the paramedics!"

'I'm alive?' he opened his eyes slowly. 'I guess the poison didn't work. I'm lucky.'

"Hey wake up!"

He opened his eyes wider, 'Huh? Policemen? Great not I can tell them what happened.' 

"Can you get up little boy?"

'Little boy?! I've been called kid but never little boy.'

Yugi sat up, "Huh?" 'Why do my clothes feel too big?'

Yugi looked down his eyes widening, 'Oh Kami! I shrunk!'

"Come on kid," said a policeman who lifted him up.

'Oh… what am I going to tell Yami?!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Didn't I already explain?!" Yugi yelled in the medical room of the police station. His clothing was rolled up so he could mover around and a bandage wrapped around his head.

"I saw it! A guy smuggling guns and another was blackmailing him! But one of his buddies found me and whacked me in the head!" Yugi explained.

"Okay little guy you've been watching too much television," a cop said while everyone in the room chuckled at the 'child's' cuteness.

"I'm not a child! I'm in high school!" Yugi protested but everyone just laughed.

Then the cops began talking to each other while Yugi stared at the mirror clutching his injured head.

'I can't believe this. I'm shorter than before, I'm in pain, and I look like a six year old.'

Then Yugi heard one of the officer's say they were going to take him to a crèche (a nursery), and that made him panic. 'Crèche?!'

Yugi jumped out the window since they were on the first floor and he could hear shouting behind him as he ran.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'Finally!' Yugi leaned against the door exhausted.

After catching his breath Yugi opened the door and saw Yami leaning on the counter. Yami looked up his eyes widening when he saw his aibou's state.

"A-aibou?"

Liquid crystals came tumbling down Yugi's cheeks as he ran to Yami throwing himself into Yami who caught him in surprise.

"Yami… oh Yami…" Yugi cried into Yami's chest.

Yami put Yugi back onto the ground and bending to Yugi's level, wiping away the tears. "What happened?" Yami moved his arms to clutch Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi sniffed, "I was walking home… I heard these men talk… I was curious… I heard there mean talk… I was curious… one was blackmailing the other… the other smuggled guns… then someone hit me in the head…" Yugi said sniffling in between. 

"Shh its okay aibou continue," Yami said in a soft voice massaging Yugi's shoulders.

"…He made me take this drug… it hurt Yami!" Yugi clung to Yami again.

Now Yami was soothingly rubbing his hikari's back, nuzzling his hair.

"It hear so much that it made me pass out… when I woke up I looked like this!" (Yugi: That's a lot of spaces. K: I'm too lazy to type that you sniffed. Yugi: Woah I did that a lot.)

"It's okay we'll find a way to turn you back," Yami picked Yugi up, "but let's find you some clothes that fit."

Yugi nodded into Yami's neck.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I can't believe jiichan kept my old clothes," Yugi said. He had on a blue-striped shirt with blue shorts and little sneakers and he still had a neck belt on.

Yami was leaning on the counter once more with Yugi sitting on it.

"Where's jiichan?" Yami asked looking down at his shoes.

"Huh? Oh he said he's setting up his detective office but he's still going to run the game shop."

Yugi tilted his head, "How can he do two jobs at once?" His response was a shrug.

Then the door opened and Jounouchi poked his head through the door. "Yami?" He walked through the door and over to Yami and Yugi.

"Hey who's the kid? He looks a lot like Yug."

"Um…" Yami looked over at Yugi who had pleading eyes.

/Yami I can't tell him about this! I don't want anymore people involved! They might get hurt. /

Yami gave his aibou a mental nod then turned to Jounouchi. "This is aibou's cousin um… Hikari!"

Yugi looked at Yami. /Hikari?! That's a girl's name! /

Yami winced. //I couldn't think of anything else and you are my hikari. //

Jou bent down and stared at 'Hikari', "Where' Yugi than and why is he here?"

"Uh… jiichan… forgot to tell me that aibou had to look after his auntie who is very ill and didn't want Hikari to get sick, so he agreed to look after him," Yami said hoping Jou will buy it.

/Oh yeah he's going to believe…/

//…//

"Oh why is he blinking a lot? Does he need glasses?" Jou asked noticing Yugi was blinking a little too much. (That's what I do when I don't have my glasses on.)

"Uh…yeah!"

/Yami…/

//Gomen. // "I'll get them." Then he went to the back.

"I never knew Yug had a cousin or an aunt for that matter," Jou said making Yugi laughed nervously.

"Here they are!" Yami walked in with big round glasses.

/That's jiichan's reading glasses. /

He handed the glasses to Yugi who slowly put them on but wince when he looked through them. /Jiichan's really blind. /

Yugi took off the glasses when Yami began leading Jou out of the shop.

"Are you sure you don't need help with the squirt?" Jou asked.

"No it's okay. Bye!" Yami slammed the door.

Yugi and Yami sated at each other then sighed.

"You know you can't always tell everyone I'm at an auntie's house all the time," Yugi said.

Yami frowned, "I know."

Suddenly jiichan came running into the shop. "I have a case!"

Yami raised an eyebrow, "So? It's just a case."

/I think he means a crime to solve for his detective work. /

//Oh. //

"Yeah a kidnapping case, about some man in black kidnapping a kid," Jiichan stood proudly.

/Men in black?!/

"Well I'm off!" jiichan raced out the door and called a cab.

"Come on Yami they might be the guys who did this to me," Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and ran after jiichan.

Jiichan was now in the cab excited. "This is great! My first case!" then he looked over to the other seats to see Yami and Yugi sitting there. "Yami why are you here?! And who is that?"

"It's Yugi," Yami bluntly replied.

/Yami…/

//Hey we live with him he'll find out sooner or later. //

"Nani?!" jiichan stared at Yugi.

Yami sighed, "I'll explain along the way."

"You better."

The driver tried to ignore the conversation thinking he needed a vacation.

Yugi was deep in thought with a determined look on his face. 'I'll find those men in black and I'll make them pay.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

K: Woah Yugi you have to calm down.

Yugi: But look what they did to me!

Yami: Aibou…

K: And you're more threatening.

Yugi: It's not my fault. *sniff*

Yami: Oh no. He's cuter than before that means his weapon is stronger.

Yugi: What weapon?

Yami: The puppy dog eyes. *dun dun dun* Why'd you do that strange music?

K: Couldn't help it.

Yami: -___-

Yugi: Ahem! R&R!


End file.
